cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Penn
Chris Penn (1965 - 2006) Film Deaths *''Pale Rider (1985)'' [Josh LaHood]: Although he survives the original ending there is an alternative cut where he is killed by Clint Eastwood or one of the townspeople. *''At Close Range (1986)'' [Tommy Whitewood]: Shot to death by his father (Christopher Walken) for betraying him; we only see the gun firing. *''Mobsters (1991)'' [Tommy Reina]: Shot in the head by Richard Grieco. *''Reservoir Dogs (1992)'' [Nice Guy Eddie Cabot]: Shot in the chest, along with his father (Lawrence Tierney), by Harvey Keitel at the end of a stand-off in the warehouse. (In the filming, Chris' squib went off before Harvey could swing his gun around, leading to a long-running "Who shot Nice Guy Eddie?" debate among film buffs.) *''Best Of The Best 2 ''(1993) [Travis Brickley]: Neck snapped at the end of a fight with Ralf Moeller in the arena. *''True Romance (1993)'' [Nicky Dimes]: Shot in the side (hitting outside his bulletproof vest) by Patricia Arquette after the shoot-out between the cops, gangsters, and bodyguards in Saul Rubinek's room. *''The Music of Chance ''(1993) [Floyd]: Killed in a car wreck (along with M. Emmet Walsh) when Mandy Patinkin intentionally crashes their truck. *''Fist of the North Star (1995)'' [Jackal]: Dies when his helmet is removed causing his head to burst. *''The Funeral (1996)'' [Chez]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after shooting his brother (Christopher Walken). *''Murder by Numbers (2002)'' [Ray Feathers]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Ryan Gosling while Chris is lying on his couch; we see Ryan put the gun to Chris' head, then hear the shot over a close-up of Ryan (with Ryan staging the scene to look like suicide, whilst setting Chris' up for a murder Michael Pitt committed). *''Redemption'' (2003) [Tony Leggio]: Shot in the chest by rival gangsters while sitting at his desk in his office. *''Shelter Island (2003)'' [Sheriff Deluca]: Shot in the chest by Patsy Kensit. TV Deaths *''Magnum, P.I.: Heal Thyself (1982)'' [Wounded Soldier]: Dies in the field hospital of stomach wounds as Marcia Strassman attends him as the Viet Cong shell the camp. (Thanks to Brian) Deaths in Video Games *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (2004) [Officer Eddie Pulaski]: Skull crushed when Young Maylay stomps on his head, in addition to being shot at the end of a car chase. Gallery Chris Penn.png|Chris Penn in Reservoir Dogs Noteworthy Connections *Son of Leo Penn and Eileen Ryan. *Brother of Sean Penn and Michael Penn. Penn, Chris Penn, Chris Category:American actors and actresses Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Penn, Chris Penn, Chris Category:Died during production Category:Drug overdose victims Category:Cardiovascular disease victims Category:Heart attack victims Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by skull crushing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Actors who died in James Foley Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Orion universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Voice Actors Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Criminals Category:Miramax Stars Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Magnum, P.I. cast members Category:Actors who died in Sandra Bullock Movies